Oliver, and Len's Face
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: Oliver loves to touch Len's face.


**Heyooo peoples~ Me and my friend Mai were Skyping, and we were talking about a very strange picture of Oliver touching Len's face. Then we started coming up with scenario's and me Len her Rin and Oliver, and a lot of times the subject of Oliver touching Len's face came up owo so I decided to write a fan fiction about it because I was bored. THIS ISN'T A LEN X OLIVER SO FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO SHIP YOAI GO SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Or Mai. She owns herself. **

**OC description:**

**Ayumi Yasui (My OC)**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Weight: 100lbs**

**Hair color: Pure Red - medium length**

**Eye color: Deep brown, almost the color of coffee without the creamer**

**B-day: January 11th**

**Personality:**** A girl who really really, and I mean really loves Vocaloid! She often likes to draw and animate on her spare time, usually on a computer tablet (no, not something like an IPad, and animation tablet. If you don't know what that is, look it up). Her favorite things to draw are the Vocaloids, and she enjoys making fan-made PV's a lot. A side from that, she is an otaku, with pratically everything Vocaloid. She can have a short temper, and can be annoyed easily. She is only like this to people she is tsundere for, which is usually someone she secretly likes. If you get on her bad side, and in fact good side (her friends, she likes to creep them out), she can scar you for life in one sentence.**

**Mai (Mai's OC)**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 110lbs**

**Hair color: Brownish Redish - short length**

**Eye color: Light green**

**B-day: July 7t****h**

**Personality: A quiet girl who can be really loud and outgoing once you get to know her. She loves to talk about Vocaloid a lot, especially with her friend Ayumi. ****Her favorite thing to do is listen to music and draw random stuff. She can be a little crazy sometimes, and likes to say random things at a moments notice. She usually calls things 'weird,' even though she would probably do or say the exact same thing herself. She can become annoyed at you if you do something she doesn't like, or turn really serious quickly. She is always there for her friends, and never hesitates to listen to what they have to say. Mai also enjoys using hip lingo to make fun of it (along with Ayumi) and they both make up random hash tags often. **

**(P.S. This is also kind've making fun of my friend's fan fiction teehee love you Alice owo)**

**(P.S.S. This writing is so not serious)**

~Narrators P.O.V. (Point of View) because I feel like it~

It was the last day of school, and Ayumi, Mai, Len, Rin, and Oliver were all going to be spending there summer vacation in a cabin in the woods. The idea had originally been Rin's of course, with that outgoing personality of hers. You'd expect something like that from Rin. As usual, Ayumi had agreed with what Rin said, and Mai had agreed with Ayumi agreeing with Rin. Len didn't really want to do it, since his plans for a jolly good time were to sit on the computer in doors all day and play video games. This did not fly with the ladies. Ayumi threatened to kick Len's computer off his desk if those were his plans. Rin claimed she was going to threaten the same thing, and since Mai had no intentions of threatening Len at all, but wanted him to go, she also threatened this. Oh Len. Always being pushed around by the ladies. Since Len was going, Oliver had decided to go, too (More like Len begged him to go so he wouldn't be stuck with those three).

Here they all were, standing at the curb, waiting for a taxi. Rin thought this whole 5 minutes they'd been standing there was to long, so she went off to go see if she could find one quicker. A few minutes later Rin showed up with a taxi, but the taxi driver wasn't there. He was in the trunk with rope tied around him (the good kind), and duct tape over his mouth. Instead Rin was at the wheel rocking some shades. Oliver and Len were the only ones that cared Rin was to young to drive. Ayumi had to threaten to get them in the car...again. Since they were obviously scared of her, they got in the back seat. Mai had declared dibs on the front seat, so that left Ayumi stuck with the idiots in the back. She did not like this. Boo.

On the way there, Len had fallen asleep. But he did not just fall asleep. NO, he fell asleep on Ayumi. So, she kicked him, which sent him flying out of the currently-open car window. Len landed on the side walk, and when he looked up he saw her waving to him saying, "Bye bye!" Then she disappeared back in the car. Len pulled out his phone and called Rin, saying he needed her to turn the taxi around. Her reply was hanging up the phone. Len's had to resort to his very, absolutely last choice, Oliver. When he dialed his number, he told Oliver about the slight issues he was having. Len saw a shadow falling over him, and when he looked up he saw Oliver plummeting down towards the ground. When he hit it, he just stood up like nothing happened. Oh, Oliver. Oliver called a taxi, which took Len and him off to the cabin.

When they arrived at the cabin Ayumi, Mai, and Rin were all standing at the front. Ayumi was wondering who was in the car, so she went up to it and opened the door.

And when she did...

THERE WAS...

Oliver sitting there next to Len TOUCHING HIS FACE. Oliver turned his head slowly around in a 365 deegree angle. He was smiling. Ayumi's pupils went small and she slowly closed the cab door.


End file.
